The Devil In Me
by DANHK
Summary: Nunca se conoce verdaderamente el mal hasta que se haya mirado dentro de los ojos del demonio… TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Oculto

**Título-** The Devil in Me

**Autor-** Lyson

**Disclaimer-** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _**Lyson**_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias-** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

Una nueva traducción para todos aquellos lectores que votaron por una historia yaoi TalaXKai. Debo admitir que estoy muy emocionado por este nuevo proyecto, desde que comencé a leer este fic no pude dejarlo y supe que sería lo siguiente que traduciría. Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo.

Sólo este primer capítulo estará en clasificación T, _a partir del segundo pasará a_ _clasificación M_. Personas sensibles, por favor, absténganse de leerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno – Oculto**

Carmen Malevich era una vecina típica; amaba la idea de una taza de café y un buen chisme con sus compañeras amas de casa en el pequeño vecindario. No era el vecindario más adinerado, pero era el segundo de San Petersburgo.

Las familias que vivían allí eran aquellas que podían costear vidas estables y lujos simples, los niños asistían a escuelas privadas sólo por debajo del nivel de la Liga de la Hiedra, era seguro y particularmente privado para las familias residentes.

Carmen era una mujer americana que se había casado con un hombre ruso de buena posición, la mayoría de los hombres que compraban propiedades en esa área eran frecuentemente grandes hombres de negocios o aquellos justo debajo de los jefes.

Por el momento, ella estaba caminando por la calle, llevando un recipiente sellado con pastelillos adentro, estaba en camino para visitar a su colega de chismes, la cual era rusa, pero también angloparlante, Tatyana Ivanov, a quien veía al menos dos veces por semana cuando menos.

Tatyana Ivanov era una mujer miserable, difícilmente sonreía y parecía demasiado engreída, pero aceptaba la presencia de Carmen porque sentía que ello la volvía normal y parecía un ama de casa, lo cual pretendía lograr puesto que ella no se atrevería a crear una mala reputación tanto para ella misma como para su marido, Stas Ivanov, un acaudalado dueño de una compañía y accionista, quien estaba bastante involucrado en aspectos gubernamentales.

Carmen nunca comprendería cómo una familia de tal condición vivía en ese vecindario, pero más importante, ella estaba interesada en porqué el hijo de Tatyana y Stas no acudía a la escuela aún cuando tenía diez años. Tatyana alguna vez había le hablado acerca de cuando estuvo embarazada y Carmen había atado cabos para determinar la edad del niño. Esa era la razón real por la que amaba visitarlos, para echar un vistazo del pequeño niño, o un detalle jugoso acerca del porqué ellos escondían al infante de la manera en que lo hacían.

Ella había preguntado una vez después de vislumbrarlo cuando Tatyana lo había apresurado para que fuese de regreso a su habitación donde permanecía oculto, el porqué los mantenían tanto en su recámara y si resultaba saludable.

De lo que había visto, el niño era poseía una apariencia extremadamente rara y era muy hermoso, ella únicamente había alcanzado a ver su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y el cabello rojo sangre que destellaba como dos cuernos sobre su cabeza. Tatyana había chasqueado la lengua y dejado pasar el tema casualmente mientras volvía a tomar asiento con Carmen ese día.

Recordaba, sin emrbargo, que su nombre era Yuri porque había escuchado a Tatyana llamarlo de esa manera cuando le hablaba o se refería a él con su marido en todo momento. Las ocasiones en la que Carmen había visto a Stas eran muy pocas y él ni siquiera una sola vez se había molestado en sonreírle o saludarla, él era delgado pero atractivo, era alto, pálido con el cabello negro como el carbón y ojos azul oscuro.

Tatyana era muy atractiva y parecía no envejecer; poseía cabello rojo oscuro y la misma piel y ojos que Stas, sólo resultaba un poco más baja que su esposo.

Carmen llegó a la casa y caminó a través de las grandes rejas y paredes que rodeaban la casa de dos pisos, observó una cortina moverse en la recámara de arriba y se las arregló para ver una pequeña manita pálida dejar la cortina caer.

Carmen tuvo un escalofrío repentino mientras caminaba por la entrada cubierta de nieve, el patio estaba tan estático que ni siquiera había una ligera brisa, todo estaba quieto e inmóvil.

El Mercedes de Tatyana yacía justo afuera de la cochera y la nieve formaba una gruesa capa sobre él, era un día tan frío como lo era normalmente con una leve nevada de vez en cuando. Se aproximó a la casa de piedra gris con un poco de vacilación, algo no se sentía bien.

Llegó a la puerta de madera y utilizó la aldaba, a los Ivanov jamás les habían gustado los timbres. Aguardó cerca de un minuto, nadie respondió y tampoco se podía escuchar nada desde el interior. Reculó un paso y miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo la cortina que se había movido anteriormente se mantenía sin movimiento.

Suspiró y pensó en irse a casa, pero su curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de ella, así que giró el picaporte, podía sentir en frío calar por su guante y, ahora, el abrigo que portaba también parecía haberse congelado.

Sostuvo su recipiente firmemente al tiempo que entraba en la casa, la cual estaba muy limpia y siempre olía de ese modo, nunca había un aroma o un sentimiento acogedor, únicamente aire limpio y gélido.

–Tat… Tatyana… –llamó y se estremeció con el eco más tenue.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa y quieta, las cortinas estaban abiertas pero el cielo nublado no ayudaba a iluminarla y hacerla lucir aún más agradable. Sostuvo su respiración y cerró la puerta de manera un tanto ruidosa en espera de causar revuelo, pero tras un momento no había sucedido nada.

–Tatyana… soy Carmen, cariño, ¿estás ahí? –dijo en su débil acento texano.

Aún nada. Suspiró de nuevo y decidió que debería irse, pero escuchó algo venir de arriba, las escaleras quedaban justo a su izquierda, sonaba como una manilla, una manilla estaba siendo forzada.

–¿Tatyana? –llamó de nuevo y se dirigió a la base de las escaleras.

No oyó nada esta vez, pero miró hacia arriba al descanso y a la barandilla de madera y se cuestionó del porqué estaba tan oscuro arriba. El pasillo doblaba a la derecha y el resto de las escaleras estaban sumidas en la oscuridad como si la cortina del pasillo no estuviese abierta.

Se obligó a sí misma a ser valiente y subió las escalinatas, decidió que iría a la habitación de Tatyana y vería si tal vez se había quedado dormida o estaba enferma, después de todo ya pasaban de las once de la mañana.

Subió haciendo mucho ruido con sus tacones sobre la madera oscura, no obstante, ella no buscaba ser discreta, llegó al pasillo y vio que a la orilla, en la ventana, la cortina estaba cerrada aunque se podía ver la luz opaca asomándose por los resquicios de la cortina de Borgoña.

Estaba parada en la cima cuando miró a la puerta que yacía sólo a unos pocos pasos de las escaleras, sabía, por su propia casa, que ese era una de las recámaras que tenía ventanas hacia el frente de la casa, sabía que era la del niño. Frunció fuertemente el ceño cuando observó la llave fuera de la puerta.

Se preguntó si estaría cerrada y si él estaría encerrado dentro. Miró al fondo de a puerta y vio que allí había algo como un tope de puerta bloqueando el espacio bajo la puerta del exterior, probablemente para que, si la llave fuese empujada del cerrojo desde el interior, no pudiese ser alcanzada por debajo de la puerta.

Pensó que aquello era terrible, cómo podían Tatyana y Stas encerrar a su hijo de esa manera, se revolvió silenciosamente por el disgusto y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sostuvo la llave y la giró con cuidado, al escuchar el pestillo sonar confirmó con disgusto que el niño estaba recluido, instantáneamente creyó que él era víctima de abuso, lo cual no sería sorprendente, pues Tatyana era fácilmente el tipo de golpeadora.

Cuando abrió la puerta, fue golpeada por una ráfaga de viento helado. Tembló al notar cómo el niño no tenía ninguna clase de calefacción en el cuarto. Avanzó al interior y vislumbró los alrededores, era mayormente blanco, con toques de lino rojo y detalles por el estilo.

Era tan sencillo y también desprendía un olor a limpio, un juego de cómodas grandes, un ropero, una sola alfombra roja, un escritorio con papeles regados, las cortinas eran pesadas y blancas, las paredes eran blancas y pudo ver un baño aledaño a través de la puerta que se hallaba a un extremo de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando se centró en la cama de cuatro postes con lino rojo y blanco y sus ojos recayeron en el chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama doble y que portaba una playera roja y pantalones negros con calcetines blancos.

Le sonrió cálidamente cuando notó cómo se él se le quedaba viendo. Era pálido y su piel se veía como la leche, sus ojos, ahora se daba cuenta, eran azul claro, casi color cian, sus cejas limpias y delgadas tan rojas como su cabello que estaba inmóvil, estilizado sobre su cabeza cual cuernos.

Dio un paso al frente pero él no se movió, sus suaves mechones rojos enmarcaban perfectamente su extrañamente demacrado rostro, él era delgado y no tenía grasa parda, lo cual resultaba inusual para su edad, pensó tristemente que lo habían estado matando de hambre, a pesar de que no mostraba signos de desnutrición.

Llegó a la cama y se sentó en la sábana perfectamente extendidas, por lo que un poco de nieve cayó de su abrigo a la cama, colocó el recipiente en su regazo y le sonrió, moviendo una pierna ligeramente sobre la cama para poder encararlo más directamente. Ella pudo observar cómo sus ojos nunca la dejaron de seguir, aún cuando él no realizó ningún movimiento.

–Hello, Yuri –lo saludó en inglés, bajo su duro escrutinio.

Ella observó sus labios naturalmente rojos y esperó a que le hablara, pero él no lo hizo, sólo continuó analizándola con la misma intensidad.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y abrió en contenedor, liberando el aroma de bienes recién horneados y aire caliente.

–¿Te gustaría un pastelillo o una magdalena, corazón? –le preguntó y le extendió el recipiente.

Él se le quedó viendo a ella, provocándole una risita. Tomó un pequeño bloque de pastel de vainilla.

–Toma… Te ayudaré, no necesitas ser tímido –dijo amablemente, al tiempo que empujaba el pastel un poco más cerca de sus labios rojo sangre.

Él no apartó su vista ni un instante, pero ella sonrió cuando vio sus labios separarse y abrir ampliamente su diminuta y bonita boca para tomar un bocado. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando su boca rodeó el pequeño pastel y su mandíbula se cerró.

–¡Ah! –gritó con la presión de esos dientes clavándose en sus dedos con fuerza premeditada. Ella comenzó a tirar de su mano mientras sus gritos se transformaban en chillidos de dolor y terror al observar que esos ojos azules tenían una mirada amenazante conforme la sostenía mordiéndola fuertemente.

Haló su mano con mucha el mayor ímpeto del que fue capaz hasta poderla liberar, provocando que cayera de la cama de espaldas sobre la alfombra roja. Llorando de dolor miró a su pulgar y dedo índice, su pulgar estaba desgarrado y sangrando; ella no pudo reprimir un grito cuando se dio cuenta que la punta de su dedo índice se había ido y la sangre emanaba de él.

Murmuraba suaves "oh, por dios", entre sus gritos y lloriqueos mientras sostenía su mano. Volteó a ver a la cama otra vez, el niño estaba de rodillas ahora, sus puños aferrándose con vehemencia a las sábanas mientras la había estado mordiendo para que no se fuera a mover.

Miró a su cara, la sangre y el glaseado de vainilla manchaban su boca y sus ojos brillaban divertidos al verla sollozar, su sangre resbalando de las comisuras de su boca sobre las sábanas blancas.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando vio su boca moverse y escuchó crujidos al masticar, sintió cómo la bilis subía por su garganta al oírlo mascar la punta de su dedo.

–Tat… ¡Tatyana! ¡Ayuda! –vociferó al intentar levantarse.

Fue espeluznante qué tan rápido él gateó fuera de la cama y la cogió del cabello, jalándola de su posición arrodillada a yacer sobre su espalda. Lo intentó alejar con las manos mientras gritaba al sentir un dolor punzante proveniente de su cabeza conforme él tiraba de su cabello y al escuchar los sonidos de desgarre cuando mechones de su cabello eran arrancados de su cuero cabelludo.

Él la estaba arrastrando del cabello a través del piso de la habitación cuando ella sintió algo humedecer su ropa, no necesitó mirar para saber que se trataba de sangre, por el olor.

–Detente… ¡Ayúdenme! –gritaba en pequeños chillidos tras las vociferaciones de dolor.

Identificó los pequeños gruñidos de diversión e ira provenientes del niño al tiempo que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Él retrocedió un paso, soltándola al sentir su mirada sobre sí. Ella estaba llorando y estirando sus manos hacia arriba, no quería hacerlo, pero tanteó su cabeza, llorando de miseria cuando halló montones de su cabello rubio frente a su vista. Se atragantó con su propia saliva con tosidos y gruñidos mientras gimoteaba.

Dejó caer el cabello e agachó su cabeza de nuevo para volverlo a ver mientras permanecía ahí parado, pecaminosamente hermoso y lindo con su cabeza inclinada a un lado, con su ropa y faz manchadas de sangre, sus ojos tan azules y felices.

–Yu… ri… ayúdame… –exhaló en un último intento de obtener ayuda.

La última cosa que vio antes de gritar fue a _él_ avanzar hacia _ella_ con sus manos primero…

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Creo que el porqué del próximo cambio de clasificación queda muy claro desde este capítulo; sin embargo, me gustaría seguirlos viendo después a pesar de ello. Por favor, no duden en dejar un comentario, ¿gustó, no gustó?, quiero escuchar lo que tengan por decir. Por lo pronto, ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Encontrando la Maldad

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _**Lyson**_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias–** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

Lo de siempre. Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen un comentario para saber cómo les pareció. ¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

**Capítulo Dos - Encontrando la Maldad**

Tatyana abrió sus ojos y un dolor de cabeza le recorrió bajando desde su cabeza hasta su espina, se sentía como si hubiese estado en coma, la luz opaca en la habitación que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas le hería los ojos gravemente.

Se sentó en la gran cama y miró alrededor, era obvio que su esposo hacía ya tiempo que se había marchado, el cielo gris no podía indicarle la hora verazmente.

Las sábanas estaban frías y, cuando dio un paso en el piso de madera, se sentía como hielo, la casa estaba inusualmente fría.

–Quizá debería hablar con Stas acerca de calefacción central… –murmuró para sí misma mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie.

Dio un vistazo a su rededor otra vez, se sentía extrañamente mareada. Miró a las pastillas próximas a su cama, pastillas para dormir que la hacían sentir peor que el estar despierta por falta de sueño. Gruñó, cogió la botella y caminó al limpio bote de basura en su baño y las desechó, notando que tenía que ver al doctor por algo menos potente.

Ella no podía darse el lujo de dormir cuando… abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

–Maldición… –blasfemó cuando revisó la hora, viendo que ya pasaban de las doce–. Yuri debe estar hambriento… –acotó y dejó la recámara a prisa.

Mientras Tatyana caminaba por el pasillo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, la casa siempre estaba callada pero ahora era escalofriante. Detuvo su andar y su respiración se detuvo cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Yuri abierta.

–Querido Señor… cómo… –susurró y se apuró en avanzar, aún más inestable ahora.

Alcanzó el marco de la puerta y su rostro de contrajo en agonía y desagrado, al tiempo que tropezaba dentro del cuarto un par de pasos.

Vio a Carmen yaciendo en su estómago, sangre le cubría por completo al igual que su largo cabello rubio. Conforme Tatyana se iba acercando notó que a la mano de Carmen le faltaba un pedazo, por lo que trajo su propia mano para cubrir su boca o sentía que podría vomitar.

No sabía si Carmen estaba muerta pero justo en ese momento ella necesitaba encontrar a su hijo.

–Y… Yuri… –llamó suavemente en la recámara.

Sus ojos recayeron en el niño cuando éste se levantó de detrás del lado de su cama, ella rompió en llanto con la visión de la boca y ropas sangrientas de su hijo, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

El niño se inclinó hacia abajo y recogió algo. Cuando él comenzó a rodear la cama hacia ella, pudo ver que se trataba de un recipiente. Yuri vino y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frente al lugar donde ella se hallaba arrodillada, él le ofreció un pastel de la misma manera en que Carmen había hecho con él.

Tatyana sintió un sentimiento agobiante al ver manchas de sangre en el pastel y migas de éste en la sangre seca de la boca de su hijo… ella vomitó.

Yuri estaba sentado cuando vio a su madre vomitar en el suelo junto a él, por lo que se levantó y fue a sentarse a su cama.

Tatyana se levantó y estuvo a punto de huir del cuarto, teniendo el gélido pomo de la puerta en la mano, cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Tosió y trastabilló todo el camino escaleras abajo, donde encontró el teléfono, Carmen había quedado en el olvido por el momento.

* * *

La policía había llegado harían unos cinco minutos, y harían unos veinte desde que ella los había llamado.

–Señora, iremos dentro de la habitación ahora… sea clara en esto por favor, ¿dice que hay una mujer muerta en el cuarto, la recámara de su hijo de diez años, quien también está allí dentro? –inquirió el capitán, sonando escéptico y ligeramente turbado.

Los ojos de Tatyana estaban inyectados de sangre de tanto llorar. Se levantó de su asiento en el sillón, aún portaba su camisón.

–No lastimen a mi bebé, es sólo un niño pequeño… –exhaló.

El capitán se volvió e instruyó a sus hombres escaleras arriba, siguiéndolos. Cuando hubieron subido, vieron la llave en la puerta.

–Está cerrada… –dijo el oficial al frente.

–Pues ábranla… –respondió el capitán secamente.

Él asintió y lo hizo, dio vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta.

–Jesu… cristo… –musitó el oficial al frente impactado.

Los otros cinco oficiales y el capitán tuvieron reacciones similares con la mujer yaciendo en el cuarto, uno de ellos caminó al cuerpo y le dio la vuelta.

–Joder… Oh, Dios… –miró hacia otro lado.

–¿Qué sucede? –el capitán se aproximó y su cara se desencajó por la impresión cuando vio que el ojo izquierdo de la mujer estaba colgando de su cuenca y había rasguños por todo su rostro.

–¿Qué demonios pasó aquí…? –un oficial se preguntó a sí mismo.

Allí, en la cama, se encontraba recostado un niño dormido, todos ellos lo voltearon a ver, dándose cuenta de las manchas de sangre en su ropa y rostro.

–Creo que tengo una idea… –el capitán aseguró.

–Está muerta, señor… No hay pulso… –un oficial aún agachado cerca de la mujer reportó con sus dedos en su cuello.

Él asintió y entonces escucharon pisadas que se acercaban corriendo. La puerta se abrió y un hombre con cabello negro pulcro y ojos azules entró mirando a su alrededor.

–¡Joder! –gritó y miró al niño en la cama, el hombre se veía casi enfermo con la vista del niño.

–Señor, ¿usted en el padre del niño? –el capitán asintió mientras observaba al niño durmiente.

–No soy su padre, le dije a esa estúpida mujer que se deshiciera de esa cosa, pero se encariñó con eso… y lo nombró su hijo… –espetó furioso.

Los oficiales de policía estaban sorprendidos, mientras que el capitán permanecía calmado.

–Le vamos a pedir por favor si puede ir con su esposa a la estación, necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas –le dijo.

Stas estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que un oficial se acercaba al niño durmiente.

–Yo no… haría eso… –dijo dando un paso al frente–. Eso no está durmiendo… –dijo.

El policía retrocedió sintiéndose realmente asustado por alguna razón por la mirada en los ojos del padre.

–Señor, debemos llevarnos al niño con nosotros… –el capitán le dijo y más gente llenó el cuarto, gente para recoger el cuerpo y ambulancias que ya habían sido llamados para este momento.

Sólo entonces Tatyana caminó en la habitación y los pasó a todos ellos hasta llegar al chiquillo que dormía.

–Dejen a mi niño… Yo lo llevaré… –explicó y acomodó el cuerpo ligero en sus brazos.

Todos vieron que él estaba despierto ahora que sus brazos descansaban alrededor del cuello de su mamá y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, al tiempo que los veía a todos conforme ella dejaba la recámara, cargándolo.

El padre miró el cuarto una vez más, la sangre, el cuerpo, los bienes horneados y el aroma de vómito, no pudo soportarlo y su marchó.

El capitán giró hacia un oficial.

–Los quiero a esos dos para interrogarlos –ordenó.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6 p.m. esa tarde cuando Stas Ivanov estaba sentado en la sala de detención de la policía, parecía tan enfermo justo entonces, su piel estaba tan muerta, y sus ojos surcados con arrugas y preocupación. Alguien entró al cuarto. Stas volteó a ver al hombre trajeado, tenía en cabello azul, ojos café oscuro y se veía muy delgado en ese traje.

–Buenas tardes, señor Ivanov, soy el detective Hiro Granger… –se presentó a sí mismo.

Stas asintió ligeramente y se sentó de nuevo en la silla de acero. Hiro permaneció de pie.

–Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su hijo… –comenzó y Stas pareció molesto–. ¿Hay algo mal? –cuestionó.

–Eso… no es mi hijo… –dijo suavemente.

Hiro alzó una ceja.

–¿Eso? Aparentemente así es como ha estado llamando… –miró al expediente en su mano–, al joven Yuri Ivanov desde el incidente –dijo molesto.

Stas no lo miró, así que Hiro continuó.

–Muy bien, ¿a qué hora su esposa llamó para decirle que algo estaba mal?

Stas sacudió la cabeza.

–Cerca de las doce y media, creo… –murmuró.

–¿Qué fue lo que ella le dijo que estaba mal?

Stas miró al hombre más joven.

–Ella dijo que Yuri mató a Carmen… –dijo con seguridad.

–Correcto… –Hiro entrecerró los ojos.

**Mientras tanto…**

–¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Tatyana gritó en pánico.

–Él está seguro, señora Ivanov, él está en el centro de cuidados en la estación.

–¿Hay otros niños…? –se asustó–. Deben alejarlo… ¡Por favor, escúchenme! –dijo histérica.

–¡Señora, por favor! –la mujer con cabello rubio y complexión delgada aparentemente poseía una voz demandante, pues Tatyana se calló, también de la preocupación.

–Su hijo estará bien con los otros niños, nadie lo va a lastimar… –dijo más suavemente esta ocasión.

Tatyana respiraba inestablemente, no era que ellos lo fueran a lastimar a él de lo que se preocupaba.

Ella estaba en una oficina pequeña con esta mujer policía, Judy Tate, le habían dicho que era para interrogarla.

–Señor Ivanov, tenemos entendido que había una llave afuera de la puerta de la habitación del niño, lo encerraron allí tras el incidente o era una situación común –comenzó.

Tatyana estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

–Siempre… encerrado… o Stas se enfadaría… –dijo por lo bajo.

–¿Por qué su esposo se enfadaría? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–Porque… Yuri es peligroso… él ataca a su padre a veces… mi pobre bebé, no conoce nada mejor… –Ella comenzó a llorar.

Judy parpadeó.

–¿Su hijo de diez años ataca a su padre? –ella parecía bastante irritada.

–Sí… así que lo encerramos… –Lloró aún más–. Él simplemente no es normal…

Judy continuó.

–Cuando usted… halló el cuerpo,… ¿qué estaba haciendo su hijo?

–Estaba comiendo pastel… y estaba por toda su boca… la sangre… –ella tembló visiblemente.

Judy entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Está medicada? La ambulancia dijo que tras examinarla, encontraron que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas –inquirió.

Tatyana asintió.

–Estoy… tomando medicación para dormir y antidepresivos.

* * *

Tatyana vio a Stas sentado en el corredor, ella se dirigió a él, esperando ser sostenida y reconfortada, pero él se dio la vuelta.

–Te dije que era una inmundicia… era malvado… pero cuando te dije que nos deberíamos de deshacer de eso, ¡me rogaste, Tatyana! –dijo furibundo.

–¡Es mi bebé! –contradijo ella irascible.

–No es un bebé, no es un niño… ¡es una cosa! –le gritó y ella lloriqueó bajo su mirada intensa.

Los oficiales en la estación le pusieron atención a esto.

–Está bien, cálmense… –un oficial se aproximó a la escena porque Stas parecía que la iba a golpear.

Stas retiró la mirada cuando vio a Hiro acercarse con la mujer rubia, Judy, y algunos otros oficiales, Judy se detuvo junto a Tatyana y le asintió al oficial.

–Tatyana Ivanov, está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Carmen Malevich… –le informó.

–¡Qué! –gritó Stas–. ¡Mi esposa no mató a Carmen! ¡Esa cosa lo hizo! –dijo furioso.

Tatyana estaba sin habla mientras era esposada y los oficiales le decían sus derechos.

Hiro les dijo a los oficiales que refrenaran a Stas.

Escuche, su esposa admitió estar bajo medicación muy fuerte al encontrar a esa mujer muerta en la habitación de su hijo… entre ustedes dos encerrando a su hijo, llamándolo peligroso y refiriéndose a él como un "eso"… creo que el caso es bastante claro, señor Ivanov, su esposa y usted mismo son personas bastante enfermas, únicamente lamento que el niño haya crecido con ustedes dos y que haya estado encerrado en los confines de su cuarto… –Hiro alzó los hombros.

Stas estaba mudo.

–Qué hay con la sangre… en sus ropas y su boca… y… y mi esposa ha sido tan buena con eso… ¿Cómo pueden acusarla de asesinato? –suspiró.

–Tan lejos como va la sangre, creo que las oportunidades de que su esposa haya asesinado a la víctima frente a su hijo… los pasteles estaban cubiertos de sangre. Así que eso explicaría cómo llegó a su cara, manos y en su…

–¡Ustedes, gente, son ridículos! ¡Están tan ciegos! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –se estaba volviendo indócil. Hiro sacudió la cabeza.

–Debería estar avergonzado, Stas Ivanov, su hijo es tan inocente… –Hiro afirmó.

Noquearon a Stas con el bastón de policía al tiempo que él peleaba por liberarse de sus amarres. Cuando claudicó, Hiro les dijo que lo encerraran, habría cargos contra él también.

**En el centro de cuidados…**

–Oye, aquí, Yuri, ¿te estás divirtiendo? –la cuidadora de los niños le preguntó con voz dulce.

Yuri la miró con esos ojos intensos y la miró con su cabello rojo, similar al propio, sólo que un poco más oscuro.

Él no respondió, así que ella sonrió.

–Vendré a revisarte de nuevo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo en un arrullo, alejándose de la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

Yuri observó su cabello y miró a la mesa, cogió las tijeras que estaban próximas a los crayones con lo que había estado jugando.

Movió sus mechones de sus ojos y tomó silenciosas aspiraciones de interés mientras se movía para levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera camina, unas manos bajo sus brazos lo levantaron del suelo en el aire y las tijeras se le cayeron de sus delicadas y pequeñas manitas.

–Vamos, peque, te encontraremos una linda institución donde puedas obtener el cuidado y tratamiento que te mereces… –la voz de la mujer fue escuchada, pero ignorada.

Al tiempo que Yuri era cargado fuera de allí, sus ojos se mantuvieron en las tijeras que se habían caído de su mano. Intentó alcanzarlas, frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

Se inclinó para mirar a la mujer que lo llevaba y de nuevo sobre su hombro a las tijeras y frunció el ceño de nuevo, separó sus bonitos labios rojos y mostró sus dientes…

–¡Aaahh! –gritó pero no lo soltó, en lugar de ello, gritó y se lo entregó a Hiro.

–¿Qué ocurrió…? –sostuvo al pálido y delgado niño flojamente de vuelta en sus brazos.

–Me mordió… –Judy dijo con una risita sobando su hombre–. No tan duro, sólo bastante firme. Tiene una buena mandíbula –se rió.

–Ha pasado por mucho… –Hiro comentó, mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera de la estación hacia el carro que los aguardaba.

–Me pregunto si habla… –Judy dijo, mirando al niño que la estaba observando.

–No importa, estará bien una vez que obtenga atención y afecto… –Hiro dijo restándole importancia una vez llegaron hasta el automóvil.

Colocó a Yuri en el carro y acomodó su pequeña figura en él.

–¿Puedes sentarlo en la parte de atrás? –pidió Judy.

Hiro frunció el ceño, pero asintió, se introdujo en el carro y Judy se subió en el asiento de pasajero al lado del oficial que iba a conducir.

Judy permanecía intranquila al sentir los ojos de Yuri sobre ella mientras Hiro jugaba con sus suaves mechones rojos.

–Eres un niño lindo… te vamos a encontrar un lugar seguro para vivir… –concluyó.

Yuri pestañeó y miró a la nieve fuera de la ventana.

–No más mamá… –susurró tan bajo que nado lo escuchó.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

**PPBKAI**

**Yue Kokuyoku**

**GabZ**

**Kimiko Ivanov**

**Funeral–Of–The Humanity**

**Saint Lolita**

**Gaby KIvanov**


	3. Una Pequeña Pesadilla

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es **_Lyson_**, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias–** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

Se apreciaría si pudiesen dejar un comentario para saber cómo les pareció la historia y la traducción. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres – Una Pequeña Pesadilla**

Fue, al menos, una hora en auto; un viaje relativamente largo a la institución para niños justo a las afueras de San Petersburgo.

Hiro miró al niño sentado con su cabeza girada hacia la ventana.

–¿Todo bien, Yuri? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? –preguntó.

Fue ignorado como si ni siquiera estuviese allí, por lo que lanzó un suspiro.

–¿Cuánto falta? –le preguntó al chofer.

–Unos cinco minutos, está un poco más allá de la siguiente vuelta… –respondió.

Estaban manejando a través de los caminos nevados y comenzaban a impacientarse cuando notaron un edificio aparecer a la vista.

Era bastante grande, una enorme construcción blanca con altas paredes a su alrededor. Cruzaron la reja cuando les fue abierta y se estacionaron en el lote provisto. Todos se bajaron, excepto el niño, Judy lo vio a través de la ventana, para luego dirigir su mirada al edificio.

–Aparentemente, este lugar es más como una institución psiquiátrica para niños que un centro de atención… –habló suavemente, provocando que el frío quemase su garganta.

–Sí, lo sé, pero el doc. En la estación sugirió algo de terapia, especialmente por todo lo que debió de haber pasado el niño… –comentó, rodeando el carro para abrir la puerta donde se hallaba Yuri y poderlo sacar.

Judy observó a Hiro.

–Sí, supongo que necesita un poco de ayuda, es decir, no creo que el niño pueda hablar… y no creo que haya ido a la escuela… –vio cómo Hiro desamarraba el cinturón de seguridad de Yuri.

–Vamos… –dijo Hiro, al tiempo que lo cargaba en brazos, Yuri permaneció rígido en su agarre. Judy tembló cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos se enfocaban en ella.

Hiro intentó hacer que Yuri se recargada en su cadera, pero Yuri mantuvo sus brazos y piernas estiradas, lo cual hizo que cargarlo fuese un tanto difícil.

–Dios, niño, podrías… ¡mierda! –gritó Hiro, tomando las manos del niño al tiempo que éstas se movían hacia su cara una segunda vez.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestionó Judy, ya que se había dado la vuelta para continuar caminando, se giró y lanzó un grito ahogado–. ¿…Te rasguñó? –caminó hacia él y miró las cuatro marcas de uñas sobre el ojo de Hiro y la línea de su mandíbula, unos ligeros surcos de sangre sobre de ellos.

–Sí… –Hiro sostuvo las manos de Yuri en una sola mano, atrapándolas fuertemente entre su propio cuerpo y el de Yuri. Yuri lo miraba con un interés que a Judy no le gustó en lo absoluto.

–¡Woah! –Hiro alejó su rostro de Yuri, quien había lamido los araños de su cara–. Rayos, ¿qué pasa con este niño? –Se veía preocupado.

No estaban lejos de la entrada de la institución, ya que se habían mantenido caminando. Fue cuando el viento los golpeó que Judy se dio cuenta.

–¡Por Dios, este niño ni siquiera trae puesta una chamarra! –Miró a Yuri con su pequeña playera y pantalones de mezclilla, y sólo con sus calcetines puestos, se quitó una de sus chamarras y se la colocó encima.

Yuri la observó y estiró su mano para alcanzarla. Judy tembló otra vez al ver esos ojos, pero tomó al pequeño de diez años y lo cargó, sorprendida cuando él se aferró a su cintura, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Hiro usó un pañuelo para limpiar la poca sangre que manaba, mientras se hacían paso hacia el interior. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos, dejándolos dentro del cálido edificio. A su ingreso, una mujer se les acercó, parecía estar en sus veintes.

–Hola, soy la doctora Julia D'Angela, esta es mí institución. Me dijeron que me iban a traer… –le dio un vistazo a su gruesa pila de papeles en un archivo–, un niño de diez años de San Petersburgo… –Sonrió.

–Sí… –Hiro señaló con la cabeza al niño en los brazos de Judy.

Julia sonrió y rodeó a Judy para ver al niño, quien parecía estar dormido.

–Oh, la pobre cosita debe estar exhausta del viaje hasta aquí… –dijo en un arrullo y tocó su nariz.

Hiro se crispó como si esperase que el chiquillo la mordiera. Julia lo volteó a ver.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro? –Se acercó a contemplar los arañazos.

–Se puso un poco inquieto, eso es todo… –contestó.

Ella asintió y escribió algo en su archivo.

–Sí, bueno, por lo que me dijo la estación de policía, este niño ha pasado por mucho… –murmuró al tiempo que escribía.

Levantó la vista.

–Muy bien, estaré de regreso en un momento… –se alejó a través de una de las puertas que llevaban al establecimiento. La recepcionista sólo permaneció sentada, mecanografiando.

Judy vio a Hiro, acariciando ausentemente la espalda de Yuri.

–Sabes… el ojo de Carmen Malevich le fue arrancado a rasguños… –dijo suavemente mirando los araños de Hiro.

Hiro se acercó, tomó una de las manos de Yuri y miró a la delgada y suave mano con dedos pálidos y uñas desafiladas. Había sido limpiado en la estación, así que la sangre se había ido.

–Sus uñas no eran tan largas para haber hecho ese tipo de daño… –dijo, mientras la mano de Yuri se movió en la suya, provocando que la soltara rápidamente.

Judy lo volteó a ver.

–Parece que sigues cansado… –dijo burlona. En ese momento, Julia regresó con otra enfermera más baja que ella.

–Lo llevaré a una habitación donde pueda dormir en una cama… –Sonrió y tomó a Yuri de Judy, quien lo miraba cuidadosamente. Vio cómo sus ojos se abrían por un momento al tiempo que la señorita cruzaba las puertas. Su corazón latió más rápido por alguna razón, ella verdaderamente no confiaba en ese niño.

–Ahora estará bien, ella lo dejará tomar un baño… o lo bañará si no lo puede hacer él solo… Entiendo que el niño no tiene educación, así que lo inscribiré en clases de lectura… –Estuvo escribiendo constantemente.

–Ya tendrá tiempo de adecuarse con los otros niños… tendrá una buena comida… Hemos buscado por registros médicos y aparentemente no tenía ninguno… –Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente mientras escribía.

Hiro y Judy se miraron el uno al otro. Judy recordó lo histérica que Tatyana se había puesto sobre su hijo estando cerca de otros niños.

–Sólo vigílelo cuando esté con otros niños, ¿de acuerdo? Me parece que tiene problemas de temperamento… –informó. Hiro frunció el ceño.

La doctora tomó nota de ello y asintió.

–Claro, no hay problema, pueden marcharse. Me aseguraré de hacerles saber cuando esté arreglado –Sonrió y pareció que sólo estaba esperando que se fueran.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse, Judy lo imitó, más reacia, pero también se fue.

* * *

La enfermera bajó a Yuri en una de las cuatro camas individuales en la habitación y se dirigió al baño de ese cuarto. Tarareó mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente para él tomase un baño y una vez que hubo terminado, regresó a la recámara, deteniendo su andar de golpe.

Yuri se había ido.

Caminó por la habitación, buscando debajo de las camas, por si acaso él estuviese jugando a las escondidas o algo, para luego recorrer los pasillos. Estaba muy callado en los polvosos túneles azules mientras ella avanzaba lentamente.

Cuando llegó a la esquina al final del corredor, se topó con Julia.

–Oh, lo siento, doctora… – se disculpó con una risita nerviosa.

Julia sonrió.

–No hay problema, ¿cómo está el niño? –preguntó, acomodando su bata.

–Él… este… me temo que me evadió… –sonrió.

Julia la miró.

–¿Qué?

–Lo puse en la cama que le asignamos para que pudiese prepararle el agua y cuando volví del baño él ya no estaba en la cama… –explicó.

Julia se encogió de hombros.

–Él debe tener curiosidad… o estar hambriento… quizá está buscando a sus padres… deberíamos ir a buscarlo… –dijo tristemente.

Caminaron juntas por cinco minutos, el edificio era grande, pero la mayor parte de las áreas que estaban fuera de sus límites estaban cerradas con llave.

Julia saltó cuando escuchó un grito. Era agudo, el grito de una niña joven. Ella y la enfermera intercambiaron miradas y echaron a correr hacia los cuartos de juegos.

Sería impactante si hallaban a Yuri allí, puesto que estaba al otro lado de la construcción; para él, encontrar el camino hasta allá sería inexplicable.

Llegaron a los cuartos después de una carrera de dos minutos y recorrieron con la vista el formidable salón donde se hallaban cerca de 60 niños.

Julia localizó el grito donde visualizaron a los niños reuniéndose, pero no gritando, sólo esa niña gritaba.

–¡Oye! ¡Oye! –Julia corrió y los niños le abrieron paso, algunos estaban llorando.

Julia estaba anonadada de ver a Yuri encima de una niña mayor, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo, sin embargo, reaccionó y tomó a Yuri de su cintura, apartándolo de la niña en el piso; no obstante, Yuri le rasguñó el brazo y ella pudo jurar que lo escuchó soltar un pequeño gruñido de furia.

Ella lo dejó ir y lo empujó lejos. La otra enfermera lo sostuvo, pero él no hizo nada, excepto mirar la escena mientras la enfermera revisaba su rostro y manos para buscar heridas.

Julia ayudó a la niña, la cual pertenecía a la división de doce años, a incorporarse. Ella estaba llorando, sosteniendo su cabeza que había sido azotada en los mosaicos unas cuantas veces, y su mejilla, la cual había sido claramente mordida y estaba sangrando. Ella tembló y Julia la sostuvo.

–¿Qué sucedió, Mariam? –preguntó sobando la espalda de la niña para calmarla.

–Él… él sólo saltó sobre mí… comenzó a jalar mi cabello hasta que me caí y, entonces, ¡me mordió la cara! –exclamó y se aferró a Julia–. ¡Él es un pequeño monstruo! –espetó.

Los niños a su alrededor parecían todos aterrados. Otro niño de diez años de nombre Miguel, habló.

–Doctora Julia, no quiero compartir cuarto con él… –dijo y los otros niños de diez años estuvieron de acuerdo. Algunos comenzaron a llorar.

Julia miró a Yuri, quien tenía manchas de sangre en su rostro y parecía casi satisfecho al ver a la niña llorar.

–¡Eres muy malo! –otro niño de ocho años le gritó a Yuri y Yuri se soltó.

Afortunadamente, la enfermera lo detuvo antes de que sus manos golpearan con toda su fuerza al niño, el cual gritó y escapó.

–¡Yuri! –gritó Julia, provocando que él la mirara–. Compórtate –le ordenó.

Yuri inclinó su cabeza en una manera linda antes de volverse repentinamente violento y comenzar a gritar y pelear contra el agarre de la enfermera. Sus uñas la rasguñaban, sus puños la golpeaban y también le lanzaba patadas.

Ella lanzó un alarido de dolor, al tiempo que Julia se apresuró a sujetarle las piernas. La enfermera atrapó sus brazos, ignorando sufrimiento, y, entre ambas, lo sostuvieron fuertemente aún cuando él se revolvía en el aire y sus agarres. Sus piernas pateaban y sus brazos se sacudían; a pesar de estar gritando, ellas no pudieron distinguir su voz de los diferentes bramidos de ira.

Lucharon contra él durante todo el trayecto hasta la enfermería, donde se encontraba otro doctor, quien vio con ojos muy abiertos a la escena.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras las ayudaba a ponerlo en la cama, todavía restringiéndolo.

–Necesitamos sedarlo… Hay una niña y la enfermera Slovak que también requieren ser atendidas… –dijo señalando a la enfermera.

Ya había moretones formándose en sus brazos y otros lugares. Era vieja, más débil y estaba estremeciéndose por el sobresalto.

–¿Qué sugiere?

–Sedarlo… de ahí ya veremos –instruyó.

–Él es muy joven para ese tipo de drogas… –la enfermera murmuró mientras lo mantenían controlado.

El doctor ya estaba preparando la inyección. Yuri parecía haber dejado de hacer ruido y sólo se estaba moviendo muy poco.

–Ma… má… –su voz escapó ronca y enfadada, pero parecía un llanto.

Julia se sintió realmente mal cuando el doctor le inyectó la droga en su pequeño y delgado brazo; vio cómo sus ojos se centraban en ella y entonces se entrecerraron al tener el suero en su sistema.

* * *

Yuri fue llevado en una posición acunada a la habitación que le habían preparado para él solo. Un enfermero rubio, alto y delgado estaba caminando por los pasillos con Julia.

Los niños habían estado hablando y susurrando acerca del extraño niño, casi todos ellos estaban asustados. Yuri estaba sumamente sedado. Había sido bañado por las enfermeras, vestido y alimentado.

No estaba adormilado, pero básicamente no tenía ninguna reacción notoria desde su cerebro hacia sus extremidades, por lo que no se les podía salir de control. La institución sólo utilizaba estas drogas con los niños con discapacidades mentales, quienes eran inusualmente violentos, de lo cual Yuri mostraba los mismos síntomas.

Yacía ahora en la posición en la que lo estaban cargando, contemplando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Julia sonrió cuando él la miró, pero entonces volteó a ver al hombre que lo llevaba y sus dedos se movieron. Julia observó dicha acción.

–Él es muy… De verdad parece que quiere herir… míralo –dijo mientras caminaban. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

El doctor miró hacia abajo, notando que la boca de Yuri estaba débilmente distorsionada por el encono y sus dedos se estaban moviendo.

Julia sacudió la cabeza.

–Hemos ordenado una medicación diferente, hará que sus funciones motrices sean iguales, más lentas, pero normales, mientras que apagará las partes de su cerebro que lo hacen reaccionar de esta manera… Son menos restrictivas, por lo que será capaz de jugar e interactuar… –le comentó al enfermero.

–¿Estás segura que funcionará…? –inquirió.

–Sí, ha sido utilizada muchas veces… pero lo vamos a tener que mantener bajo estricta vigilancia… en caso de lo que tú sabes. También nos aseguraremos de que su medicación sea monitoreada al máximo, para que, de esta manera, sea completamente efectiva –le informó, puesto que él sería uno de los enfermeros de tiempo completo de Yuri.

Entraron al pequeño cuarto que le habían personalizado y le habían hecho cómodo. Prendieron la luz y deshicieron la cama. El enfermero, cuyo nombre era Gustav, acostó la pequeña figura de Yuri en la cama.

–Él estará bien… lo mantendremos bien custodiado después… –ella le sonrió a Gustav–. Sólo para que sepas, hasta que los otros fármacos lleguen aquí mañana en la tarde, lo mantendremos en este estado… tú tendrás que hacerte responsable de su desastre… si hace uno –dijo, sabiendo que el niño estaba sujeto a ir al baño en algún momento.

Él asintió. Ya había tenido que hacer esto con niños discapacitados anteriormente, por lo que no estaba sorprendido por ello.

–Le tendré un ojo encima… –respondió.

–Excelente… bueno, me pasaré por el cuarto de cuentos para ver cómo le está yendo a Helga con las historias antes de que me vaya. Ella también te estará ayudando con Yuri, así que pregúntale si necesitas ayuda… Buenas noches, Gustav –se despidió, saliendo de la habitación.

Él asintió y regresó su mirada a Yuri, quien lo estaba mirando, a su vez, Gustav se le acercó y cubrió a Yuri con las cálidas cobijas, envolviéndolo bien.

–¿Quizá quieres dormir de lado? –cuestionó.

Yuri sólo lo miró, él soltó un suspiro.

–Bueno, voy a estar en turno nocturno, ¿de acuerdo? Si necesitas algo, sólo has ruido, te escucharé porque está muy silencioso en la noche… de cualquier manera te estaré chequeando –le explicó, moviendo el cabello de Yuri de su rostro para que no lo molestara en su sueño.

–Eres afortunado de que tus padres sean ricos, ya que sus fondos cubren este lugar y no terminaste varado en algún apestoso orfanato… tendrás una mejor vida en esta institución… –le aseguró.

–Ahora descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana trataremos de integrarte en las actividades de este lugar… Serán días divertidos… Lo prometo. –Le sonrió y, entonces, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Yuri observó cada uno de sus pasos, sólo sus ojos lo podían seguir–. Buenas noches –se despidió Gustav, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo pasado, pero sobre todo, a quienes me dejaron un review.

**GabZ**

**Funeral–Of–The Humanity**

**Gaby KIvanov**

**KIMIKO IVANOV**

**PPBKAI**

**Saint Lolita**


	4. Capturado en Silencio

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _**Lyson**_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias–** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen un review para saber qué les pareció, todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Y si pueden ir y leer el resto de las historias de Lyson, se los recomiendo mucho, ya que todos sus fanfics están llenos de tramas sumamente buenas e interesantes (y los de Beyblade, son todos TalaxKai).

* * *

**Capítulo ****Cuatro****– Capturado en Silencio**

Un mes después…

Ruido de pláticas, risas y pies apresurados, algo de música suave y niños siendo simplemente niños, los corredores estaban tan llenos como siempre durante el tiempo de juego en la institución.

En una mesa azul cerca de la esquina del pasillo, se encontraba sentado Yuri, sus manos entreteniéndose con bloques. Había papeles en la mesa para que dibujara, pero él no los había tocado, los crayones no le interesaban. Se quedó viendo a sus manos, mientras manejaban los bloques.

En el corredor caminaba la doctora Julia con alguien avanzando tras de ella… Yuri no volteó, nunca lo hacía. Era tiempo de su medicación o tiempo de terapia; cualquiera resultaban tonterías en la mente del niño.

Ellos lo mantenían con dosis regulares de medicación, la cual le era inyectada. El mes pasado había transcurrido sin incidentes.

Sin embargo, pese a que ellos podían apagar las reacciones de su mente hacia su cuerpo… ellos jamás podían apagar su mente.

Julia se detuvo a su lado en la mesa de tamaño mediano y se agachó para estar al nivel de sus ojos.

–Buenos días, Yuri… Espero que hayas tenido una mañana placentera… –sonrió con enfermiza dulzura, pero Yuri la ignoró al tiempo que volvía a construir lentamente con los bloques.

–Alguien muy importante ha venido a verte… –habló de nuevo–. Yuri… mírame… –le instruyó.

Ella le detuvo su mano, evitando sus movimientos y en sus ojos ella pudo observar la respuesta de furia violenta, pero su mano apenas se crispó en la suya.

Ella tembló en silencio al pensar que el niño pudiese ser de aquella manera y soltó su mano.

–Tu padre está aquí para verte… –finalizó y se dio la vuelta hacia Stas–. Los dejaré ahora.

Julia se alejó y él se sentó en la silla de tamaño mediano incómodo. Miró al niño de apariencia frágil. Yuri aún era bastante atractivo y de fachada extraña a primera vista, pero si uno miraba a sus ojos y boca podía vislumbrar las líneas de encono y miseria. Stas notó que se veía más delgado y su piel estaba mortalmente pálida ahora y casi se preguntó qué tan mal lo estaría pasando Yuri allí.

–Eres miserable, ¿no es cierto? –le habló suavemente a Yuri.

Cuando Yuri escuchó la voz familiar, levantó la vista. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Stas y colocó otro bloque en la alta pila, mientras veía fijamente a Stas.

Stas sonrió.

–Me alegra que estés sufriendo… Espero que mueras aquí… –dijo en con tono suave, pero viciado.

El ojo de Yuri se crispó y Stas sabía porqué.

–Quieres atacarme, ¿no? –Se rió levemente–. Lo que sea que eres… esos medicamentos te lo han quitado por completo… –dijo felizmente.

Stas se les quedó viendo a esos ojos azules sin parpadeos.

–Ella se declaró culpable… para que no hubiese investigaciones sobre la idea de que tú atacaste a Carmen… Ella irá a prisión por ti… Ella admitió haberte encerrado… Ella les dijo que yo no tenía nada que ver con ello… Todo… por ti… –Él golpeó el escritorio y los bloques se derrumbaron sobre la mesa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Realmente espero que mueras aquí… o allí… –señaló el cuerpo de Yuri y desvió la mirada.

Yuri comenzó a reconstruir los bloques y Stas los volvió a tirar. Yuri miró cómo acababan en el suelo.

–Sólo vine a decir que fui forzado a pagar para que tú permanecieras en esta institución… pero me zafaré de ello… quizá termines en las calles… o en una prisión en algún lado por asesinar a alguien más… pero he hecho arreglos, no importa qué… no pagaré por tu existencia –espetó en el mismo tono viciado.

Stas sacudió su cabeza. Su vello facial había crecido y se veía sucio. Parecía deslavado en sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa, mientras rascaba su grasoso cabello negro.

Entonces suspiró y observó a Yuri, quien estaba garabateando o escribiendo en un pedazo de papel. Stas no sabía qué.

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás hacienda un dibujo? –se mofó.

Yuri empujó el papel a través de la mesa de madera en su dirección. Él se rió nerviosamente, cuando le dio la vuelta a la hoja para enderezarla y leerla:

_cuando te vayas_

_no mires atrás por las puertas_

Stas frunció el ceño y miró a Yuri con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Es una amenaza? –se rió y se puso de pie nerviosamente–. Jódete… –murmuró y aplastó el papel en su mano, al tiempo que se alejaba.

Stas no volteó a ver a Yuri, y, aún mientras atravesaba las puertas del pasillo, no miró atrás… Ya fuese porque creía en la amenaza o no, él no iba a arriesgarse. Así que caminó y no miró atrás. Una vez que estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, redujo su paso y tomó un respiro. Odiaba darle a Yuri la satisfacción, pero no le importaba, no podía confiarse en "eso".

Caminó a la recepción y se despidió con la mano de Julia y la recepcionista. Las puertas se deslizaron al abrirse y él caminó hacia el frío aire matutino. Sonrió. Se sentía mejor ahora que le había dicho a Yuri cómo se sentía respecto a él.

Se dio la vuelta y miró por las puertas de vidrio y sonrió y se despidió de nuevo de Julia, de quien creyó, era muy atractiva. Ella también agitó la mano y le sonrió de vuelta.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba… o eso esperaba. Entonces se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando y maldijo cuando se resbaló un poco en el hielo congelado en los escalones. Se las arregló para equilibrarse, pero en su siguiente paso se resbaló de nuevo y esta vez se cayó todo el camino hacia delante.

Golpeó la grava muy duro y se pegó en la cabeza. Julia lo había visto caer y se apresuró a ver si se hallaba bien. En cuanto llegó a los escalones y lo vio yaciendo allí, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos, con el concreto del estacionamiento helando su piel, su cabeza dio un giro a la izquierda cuando escuchó un auto dando la vuelta en la esquina y ella se tapó la boca.

Escuchó a Stas gritar por ayuda, al tiempo que la SUV se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. Ella desvió su mirada. Oyó el sonido de huesos aplastados y su cuerpo se retrajo con miedo, cuando aterrizó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando hasta que la camioneta dio un chirrido al detenerse tras el accidente.

Ella gritó fuertemente y se atrevió a mirar a Stas, sólo para ver a su brazo descansando lejos de su cuerpo y su cráneo aplastado, dejándolo completamente irreconocible, igual que otras partes de su torso que también habían sido destruidas. Únicamente gritó más al darse cuenta de ello y que habían manchas de sangre sobre su ropa, mientras permanecía arrodillada en la cima de las escaleras.

El conductor de la camioneta era un hombre, el cual, al bajarse del carro, comenzó a llorar con la vista. Vomitó al instante de ver la sangre y las marcas de sus llantas en la carne. Los empleados de la institución se comenzaron a reunir lentamente y mientras algunos lloraban y otros se apresuraban adentro, la ambulancia y la policía fueron llamadas.

* * *

Julia se tambaleó con algo de ayuda hacia el interior y se sentó en una silla en la recepción, temblando como una hoja, mientras alguien le traía agua y algunas pastillas para calmarla. Todavía estaba llorando y todos estaban corriendo de arriba a abajo histéricamente.

Alzó la mirada y miró de nuevo para ver a Yuri permanecer de pie con sus manos a sus costados cerca de las puertas de vidrio, observando la escena y obviamente el cuerpo. Ella tosió y miró a la enfermera.

–Llé… llévatelo… él no debe… –tosió de nuevo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

La enfermera vio a Yuri y se movió para llevárselo de allí. Yuri vio a Julia con una mirada de completa calma y él simplemente caminó con la enfermera cuando ella tomó su mano. Julia tragó nerviosamente…

* * *

–¿Así que él se resbaló? –Hiro Granger le preguntó a Julia.

Julia asintió.

–Lo vi resbalarse y corrí para ayudarlo. Él no se pudo levantar… y la camioneta vino en el estacionamiento tan rápido… –Peleó para no llorar.

Hiro suspiró.

–¿Le has dicho a su hijo? –le cuestionó suavemente.

Julia lo volteó a ver de repente.

–Él lo vio… Él vino desde el salón de juegos para ver… como… como…

–¿Cómo si supiera? –Hiro dijo sin saber porqué y Julia asintió.

–Él parecía estar tan bien con el cuerpo de su padre siendo desgarrado y salpicando… –ahogó su respiración mientras hablaba–, en el concreto… –Comenzó a llorar y Hiro le acarició la espalda.

Pensó en un momento acerca de Yuri.

–¿Cómo le está yendo aquí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Es manejable, pero sólo es debido a la medicación… que le damos… –sorbió y lloró suavemente.

Hiro asintió.

–Lo estás ayudando… –le dijo Hiro como para sosegarla. Ella simplemente miró hacia el piso.

Hiro miró a los otros oficiales y asintió.

–Bueno, nosotros ya hemos acabado aquí… –le informó a Julia–. Nos mantendremos en contacto… –le dio unas palmadas en su hombro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Al tiempo que llegaba a la entrada ya estaba libre y limpio de cuerpos, ambulancias y sangre. Vio a Yuri sentado en el suelo por las puertas de vidrio y se hincó a su lado.

–Si estás sufriendo, no deberías hacerlo… a él no le agradabas, ni siquiera un poco, niño… –le dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Conforme se levantó y caminó a través de las puertas de cristal, miró hacia atrás y se despidió de Yuri… y Yuri se despidió de vuelta, su pequeña manita pálida ondeó ligeramente sólo dos veces antes de que aterrizara en su regazo de nuevo, ya que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Hiro sonrió y se fue. Yuri se levantó y se alejó dentro del edificio.


	5. Liberando la Maldad

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _Lyson_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias–** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

Lo sé, me atrasé demasiado con las actualizaciones, por ello subiré los tres capítulos que debía haber subido según lo programado en mi calendario en los meses anteriores. Finalmente esta historia está llegando a la mitad y mejor aún, lo que todos esperábamos: ¡Pronto Kai hará su aparición! (¿O es que sólo yo estaba esperando que saliera?) Gracias por leer y, por favor, dejen un review, espero escuchar sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en cuanto a la trama, traducción y demás.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco – Liberando la Maldad**

**Cuatro años después…**

En una oficina en la ciudad de Moscú, una pequeña, estaba sentado un hombre con cabello negro y gris, se notaba envejecido, con arrugas y líneas de estrés, a sus, probablemente, cuarenta tardíos. Había estado sentado por semanas en su oficina pobremente iluminada, largas horas cada día, por los últimos dos años.

Él era un abogado llamado Milos Ivanov, era el hermano del difunto Stas Ivanov, una tragedia que destrozó su corazón al morir su hermano. Se había lamentado por años y durante todo ese tiempo había intentado completar la tarea que su hermano le había encomendado cuando aún permanecía con vida.

Ya casi había terminado, los papeles estaban por finalizarse después de años de pelear con el gobierno y todo lo que se requería ahora era ser firmados por la esposa de Stas.

Se levantó de su desordenado escritorio, sus anteojos cayeron desde su nariz hasta la mesa, revelando sus ojos inyectados de sangre. Estaba exhausto. Empacó todos los papeles importantes en un contenedor seguro y lo colocó dentro de su portafolio. Tendría un largo camino por delante hasta la penitenciaría de mujeres, ya que ésta quedaba a menos a hora y media a las afueras de Moscú.

Rápidamente tomó sus lentes y su portafolio y salió del lugar tras ponerse su abrigo. Caminó fuera del edificio cuando el frío lo golpeó de lleno. Era mediados de invierno en Rusia y la nieve estaba más gruesa y el clima más frío que nunca. Mientras se dirigía a su coche un poco lejos de la entrada del edificio, miró a su alrededor.

Se veía un poco gastado en su viejo abrigo y traje gris, su bufanda decolorada de color azul y su cabello enmarañado y encaneciendo cada día más. Un hombre que alguna vez había sido bien parecido, ahora parecía tan viejo debido a las tragedias que su familia había padecido con la muerte de Stas.

Se subió a su viejo auto y estrujo sus manos enguantadas tras asegurar el portafolio a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Entonces, puso en marcha la máquina y manejó en el tránsito matutino de las calles nevadas de Moscú.

Tendría que conducir cuidadosamente una vez que alcanzara los caminos de las afueras de la ciudad, puesto que el hielo cubría normalmente el pavimento durante esta época del año. Él manejaba por los helados caminos porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sabía que Stas nunca mintió acerca de su hijo, porque cuando él había visto al niño por primera vez con sólo dos años de edad, había recibido una señal del comportamiento del chiquillo al mirar en los ojos del pequeño y ver algo mucho más allá de la comprensión de cualquier niño.

La familia de ambos, Stas y Tatyana, se habían mantenido alejados de ellos, durante la mayor parte de la vida de su hijo. A ninguna de las familias les agradaba el niño; él era frío y, obviamente, indiferente.

Una vez Stas había ido de visita y un pequeño trozo de carne le faltaba en su antebrazo, cuando ellos habían prequntado qué había sucedido, Stas les había informado que Yuri lo atacó. Por ese entonces Yuri tendría unos nueve años, así que supieron que había sido hecho con malicia… morder tan fuerte que podía incluso arrancar la piel.

Milos tembló visiblemente con el pensamiento del niño. Tenía que hacer lo que Stas le había pedido y quitarle todo al chico. Él no era un niño, era algo más.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que Milos finalmente vislumbró el gran edificio, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa. Condujo hacia la entrada del complejo, se estacionó y se alistó para encarar el frío, al tiempo que salía del automóvil. Para su sorpresa, pese a que el aire continuaba igual de gélido, el viento era casi inexistente y la nieve era ligera. Recogió su portafolio y caminó hacia el inmueble.

* * *

Tatyana se había vuelto más amargada y hórrida en su tiempo en a prisión, ella siempre lo había sido, pero el estar viviendo allí, había acentuado sus verdaderos colores.

Estaba sentada en su catre en el momento en el que el guardia se había presentado en las barras de su celda.

–Tienes un visitante. Vamos –le dijo a Tatyana.

Ella lo siguió en silencio. No había tenido una sola visita en los cuatro años siguientes al fallecimiento de Stas. ¿Quién la visitaría ahora? Su familia la había desheredado, el que fuera porque creían que había matado a esa mujer o porque escogieron culparla por haber conservado a su hijo, ella no lo sabía.

Llegaron al cuarto con su visitante y vio a un guardia permanecer de pie dentro de la habitación con otro hombre. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir.

–Milos… –Lo reconoció como su cuñado, aunque se veía muy envejecido.

–Hola, Tatyana… –Él también sonrió y ella corrió hacia él.

Se abrazaron por un momento y él supo que ella estaba llorando, ya que temblaba ligeramente, sin embargo, no dijo nada y esperó hasta que ella se alejó y recobró la compostura; fue entonces cuando se sentaron en la mesa del cuarto gris.

–Así que… sin visitas por tanto tiempo y ahora vienes… me pregunto porqué… No puede ser bueno –dijo comprensivamente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que es bueno, pero dudo que lo veas como yo… –comentó y dio unos golpecitos al portafolios en su regazo.

–Bueno, vayamos al grano… –dijo ella miserablemente.

Él asintió y colocó el portafolios en la mesa, abriéndolo y removiendo el archivo, lo abrió y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa entre ellos y, al centro del folder, dejó una pluma.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirió.

Él suspiró.

–Antes del accidente de Stas, él estaba haciendo planes, me pidió que hiciera algo para él… –comenzó a explicar, notando cómo lo veía.

–¿Es acerca de… Yuri? –cuestionó.

–Sí –dijo suavemente. La tensión en la habitación de pronto se hizo muy evidente.

Milos esperó un momento y entonces prosiguió:

–Puedes simplemente firmar los papeles y no saber nada… todo estará bien…

–No digas tonterías, Milos… Sé lo que Stas quería, él me dijo cuando vino a verme… Él siempre quiso que mi hijo terminara en un orfanato dirigido por el gobierno… o en la calle… en cualquier lugar en el que pudiese ser miserable –dijo en voz baja.

Milos suspiró más profundamente.

–Tatyana, por favor comprende cómo se sentía… –Hizo una pausa–. Cómo se sentía él. Tu hijo asesinó a alguien y tú estás cumpliendo una condena debido a ello… Yuri sencillamente mató a esa mujer, pero nadie lo creyó. Y tú, al ser su madre, sabes perfectamente bien qué tan capaz es de lo que hizo… sabes que fue intencional… –terminó también en voz baja, y, a pesar, de que el guardia los podía escuchar, no parecía importarle.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

–Lo sé… He estado pensando sobre ello durante cuatro años. Él no puede vivir entre la gente… –dijo, mirándolo fijamente en sus ojos azules–. ¿Qué sentido tendría mandarlo a la calle o a un orfanato mal supervisado –explicó su punto.

Milos se inclinó hacia delante.

–Él estará entre gente que generalmente es inestabe… justo ahora está bajo medicación y mantenido encerrado a cal y canto. Libertad para pelear por sí mismo… o una vida de drogas en un estado de inconsciencia mental… tú eliges –trató de jugar con su lado amante de su hijo.

Ambos sabían que Yuri saldría adelante en un mundo salvaje, pero la idea de que viviera como un paciente medicado tuvo el efecto deseado en Tatyana. La observó mirar los papeles y la pluma, alcanzarlos y acercárselos.

Ella sostuvo la pluma.

–Todo lo que necesitas hacer es firmar… y él estará por su cuenta… Estará mejor así –dijo suavemente.

Ella se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras firmaba. Quería lorar porque lo que estaba haciendo era tan cruel como el dejarlo permanecer contantemente medicado.

Una vez que ella hubo firmado, él tomó los papeles y los colocó de regreso a su portafolios.

–Gracias, Tatyana. Estás cumpliendo la última petición de Stas. –Le sonrió y sostuvo su mano sobre la mesa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Yuri… lo mató? –tenía que preguntar.

Milos ahora era el que quería llorar.

–No físicamente… pero yo creo que no fue un accidente… Yuri es más de lo que muestra a simple vista… –comentó desgraciadamente y ella asintió en comprensión.

Milos se paró y tras otro abrazo, salió de la prisión y sonrió triunfante., sabiendo que él tenía el poder ahora.

–Espero que mueras dondequiera que termines… –se murmuró a sí mismo y entró a su auto. Ahora se dirigiría a la corte principal de San Petersburgo y entregaría los papeles para hacerlo oficial.

* * *

Yuri estaba sentado en el catre de su habitación individual. Todo era blanco. Siempre lo era. Las sábanas, las almohadas, el baño, las toallas, el jabón y hasta la ropa que él usaba, una camisa blanca y unos pants blancos, el uniforme de este lugar.

Yuri ahora tenía catorce años. Era mucho más alto, su cuerpo era más fuerte, pese a que su constitución seguía siendo delgada y desafiaba la idea de fuerza. Su cabello era más largo, y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda cuando estaba suelto, cabello rojo intenso y ojos tan vacíos como siempre.

Él había vivido allí todo ese tiempo, con la medicación que forzaban dentro de su sistema cada ocho horas. Había veces en las que ni siquiera había querido levantarse, puesto que sus extremidades se sentían como partes del cuerpo gastadas. Estaba pálido, tan blanco como el color que lo rodeaba por completo. Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y pronto sería hora de dormir.

En ese momento, todas las enfermeras irían de un lado a otro apagando las luces y asegurándose que estuvieses en la habitación que deberías, listo para irte a la cama y dormir de nuevo en la prisión blanca. El ojo de Yuri tembló cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse y Gustav entró.

–Ya veo que estás listo para dormir –le sonrió.

Yuri nunca le había respondido a ninguna pregunta que este hombre le había dirigido en cuatro años y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Lamió sus rosados labios, irritado y desvió su mirada del amigable hombre.

–Mañana será el día anual de diversión. Tú sabes cuál. Me estaba preguntando si querías participar en algún deporte –le preguntó.

Yuri lo miró. Esta pregunta era nueva. Estaba sugiriendo que Yuri formara parte de un deporte físico. Gustav lo miró y le sonrió.

–Eres lo suficientemente grande para jugar con los niños mayores… Pensé que podría ser divertido para ti.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Gustav revisaba las cosas del cuarto en su rutina. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, escuchó hablar por primera vez a Yuri.

–¿Por qué me dejarías competir? –cuestionó.

Gustav se congeló y miró al joven cuya boca estaba cerrada de nuevo. Había escuchado la voz de un chico de catorce años, una voz ligera, pero monótonamente seca, por lo que ahora veía incrédulo a la fuente.

–Hablaste… –notó estúpidamente.

Yuri parpadeó y esperó por una respuesta. Gustav sacudió sus manos levemente y abrió sus ojos.

–Bueno, queremos que interactúes más y hagas amigos y ese tipo de cosas… tú sabes, verte sonreír y divertirte –contestó esperanzado.

Vio a Yuri hacer algo similar a un suspiro, para luego sacar sus pies de sus zapatillas de noche y deslizarse bajo las cobijas. Todo lentamente, pues sus movimientos estaban ralentizados. Aún estaba sentado y recargado hacia atrás sobre sus manos.

–¿La doctora Julia me dejaría sin medicación? –inquirió y Gustav sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Yuri le estaba hablando cómodamente.

–No lo creo… pero aún así podrías jugar –dijo animándolo.

Yuri lo miró.

–Nunca debería quitarme esta medicación… –su voz parecía muerta y sin ningún tono–, porque la mataré –finalizó y se acostó, cerrando sus ojos azules.

Gustav estaba congelado en su lugar, no sólo por las palabras de Yuri, sino porque… le creía. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, después de apagar las luces. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, para luego andar para completar sus faenas nocturnas.

* * *

**La siguiente mañana…**

–Esto es increíble, ¿por qué Stas le quitaría los fondos a la institución médica de su hijo? –Julia preguntó completamente impactada.

Un conocido oficial de policía, dos trabajadores sociales del gobierno y un abogado permanecían de pie frente a su oficina.

–Éste es Milos Ivanov, Doctor, De'Angela, él era el hermano de Stas y dice que era algo que Stas había firmado después de que su esposa fuera encerrada –Hiro Granger, ahora más viejo y con el cabello ligeramente más largo habló secamente.

Él no estaba sorprendido por todo esto, sólo estaba aburrido con los retrasos.

–Tiene papeles firmados por Tatyana para confirmar el acuerdo. Tú sabes que estoy familiarizado con el caso, doctora, así que puedo asegurarle que todo está en orden –le afirmó.

Julia sacudió su cabeza.

–Esto es horrible, su hijo terminará en algún orfanato y sin medicación…

–Ese no es su problema… legalmente debe liberar al paciente, para que estos caballeros puedan llevarlo a una abadía en Moscú –Milos intervino y señaló a los dos trabajadores del gobierno.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

–Supongo que no tengo opción… –dijo molesta y caminó fuera de su oficina. Todos la siguieron.

Llegaron a la habitación que ella les indicó.

–Bien, ahora él es de su propiedad –les espetó a los trabajadores sociales, un hombre y una mujer.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron, todos ellos.

Yuri estaba sentado en el escritorio del cuarto, sólo sentado. Había estado viendo por la ventana a los niños jugar en el día de diversión… mas él no estaba pensando en jugar. Observó a la gente que había pasado y giró su silla al ver a Hiro, a quien le asintió con la cabeza.

Hiro le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió a su vez.

–Oye, Yuri… ¿cómo te está yendo, niño? –le preguntó y se le acercó.

Como esperaba, Yuri no respondió, así que volteó a ver al grupo y luego regresó su mirada a Yuri.

–Vas a salir de aquí… no más medicación… no más puertas cerradas –le dijo por lo bajo y vio un poco de luz brillar en los ojos de Yuri y sonrió.

Julia se acercó y miró a Yuri.

–Te van a llevar a una abadía en Moscú… probablemente sea un basurero del gobierno donde dormirás en colchones húmedos y comerás lodo blando… Espero que estés bien –le estaba hablando enfadada.

–De hecho, es una de las mejores abadías en Rusia. Le aseguro que estará bien –le respondió el trabajador social.

Milos ahora estaba a la vista y Yuri lo volteó a ver.

–No importa si está bien o no… mientras Stas no pague por él nunca más, a nadie le importa… –dijo fríamente

Hiro no parecía tan sorprendido por ello y Yuri no se inmutó.

–Vámonos. Es un largo camino a Moscú. Me aseguraré de que llegues allá bien –le dijo Hiro, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yuri.

Ambos, Julia y Milos, hicieron una mueca de dolor por cómo podría reaccionar Yuri, pero él simplemente se puso de pie y parecía estar muy contento por irse.

Gustav entró y comenzó a empacar las posesiones de Yuri. Había sido informado de la noticias y no parecía muy feliz por ello. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que sus cosas estuvieron en una maleta blanca, la cual fue tomada por Hiro.

–Gracias. Estoy seguro que él aprecia todo el tiempo que pasaron medicándolo y encerrándolo… pero él los extrañará… –les dijo secamente, mientras pasaba con Yuri a su lado.

Milos se había apartado del camino por temor por su vida y Gustav le dijo un sencillo "adiós", al tiempo que pasaron. Los dos trabajadores sociales le asintieron para darle las gracias a Julia y Gustav y Milos asintió de igual manera, siguiéndolos.

Julia miró a Gustav.

–Pobre niño… –murmuró y limpió una sola lágrima que había dejado su ojo.

Gustav no dijo nada, ni tampoco compartió sus sentimientos.

Yuri ahora era libre…


	6. Si No Duele, No Sirve

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _Lyson_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

Advertencias– Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis – Si No Duele, No Sirve**

Era un lugar hueco, cubierto de la nieve que caía, los ladrillos de un gris sucio eran obviamente viejos y no habían tenido buen mantenimiento, al igual que los muros de 3.6 metros de alto que rodeaban a la abadía.

Al tiempo que el auto avanzaba a través de las rejas, Hiro miró a Yuri sentado a su lado.

–Este lugar probablemente es un basurero… –murmuró aunque no directamente a Yuri.

Yuri estaba sentado muy quieto, pero Hiro sabía que todavía estaba fuertemente medicado. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se acabara el efecto. El coche se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas que se erguían sobre ellos. Hiro y los dos trabajadores sociales salieron a la fría nieve.

Las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres vestidos en túnicas negras aparecieron, y esperaron a un tercer hombre que salió. Él también vestía de negro, un abrigo con pantalones negros y unas extrañamente sucias botas militares.

A Hiro instantáneamente no le gustó su apariencia y se inclinó para mirar a Yuri en el auto.

–Oye… cuídate de este tipo, ¿de acuerdo? –Miró directamente a Yuri.

Yuri no lo volteó a ver, pero dirigió su mirada, a través del vidrio para observar a quién se refería Hiro. Abrió lentamente la puerta para salir. Hiro permaneció de pie y se hizo hacia atrá par cerrar la puerta y vio a Yuri cerrar la otra puerta. Sus lentos movimientos le preocuparon a Hiro.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a los trabajadores sociales, quienes estaban intercambiando saludos con el director de la abadía. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

–Señor Valkov –Hiro espetó fuertemente y se obligó a extender su mano, atrayendo la atención de todos con un aire de importancia.

El hombre con cabello de un todo casi morado oscuro, sonrió, sus delgados labios se veían completamente torcidos mientras sonreía.

–Sí… ¿y usted es? –preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba la mano extendida y la estrechaba una vez firmemente.

–Soy el detective Hiro Granger de la fuerza de policía rusa. –Sonrió audazmente, cuando notó cómo el rostro del otro hombre casi se tensaba. Evidentemente el hombre no era fan de la policía.

Pero la recuperación vino rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Así que puedo conocer al chico nuevo que tendré bajo mi cuidado? –cuestionó desviando su mirada de Hiro.

Todos se giraron hacia Yuri, quien no estaba allí y Hiro frunció el ceño, al igual que el director y los dos trabajadores sociales.

Todos voltearon alrededor y Hiro avistó a Yuri caminando fuera de las rejas de la abadía.

–Mierda… –murmuró Hiro y se movió para ir tras él, pero Boris ya había enviado a sus dos subordinados en túnicas tras él.

–¡Oigan! –Hiro gritó corriendo tras él, negándose a que lo hirieran, pero pronto los vio regresar calmadamente con Yuri, sabía que la medicación se acabaría eventualmente y las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

–Todos han tratado de escapar en algún momento… una vez que las puertas se han cerrado, es virtualmente imposible… –La voz de Boris atrajo su atención y el trabajador social frunció el ceño.

–¿Escapar? –preguntó confundido.

Boris sonrió.

–Sí… Ellos se sienten atrapados. Los adolescentes son todos iguales: rebeldes y a veces traicioneros también… –dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Hiro los vio guiar a Yuri dentro de la gran puerta tras la señal de Boris y se sintió muy preocupado de repente. Realmente no le gustaba este lugar. Miró alrededor y no pudo ver nada más que la gran fachada de la abadía, paredes de ladrillo tan gruesas y altas… ¿cuál podría ser la razón de tal seguridad en un orfanato?

–¿Pasa algo malo, detective? –Boris le cuestionó viendo a su alrededor.

Hiro sacudió la cabeza y Boris asintió.

–En ese caso, no los entretendré más, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer… les aseguro que el pequeño… estará bien –dijo y se dio la vuelta para entrar.

–Buen día –se despidió fuertemente y lo vieron cerrar las grandes puertas con gran estruendo. Los tres volvieron al auto y se fueron. Hiro observó a las gigantescas rejas de hierro cerrarse cuando se hubieron marchado. Suspiró. No sabía si se sentía preocupado por Yuri o por la gente de la abadía.

* * *

Yuri caminó a través de la hueca abadía silenciosamente con los guardias hasta que llegaron a pasillos más estrechos con puertas alineándose en las paredes cada pocos metros. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que se veía igual que todas y el hombre alto la abrió y lo apresuró a entrar.

Yuri se detuvo justo dentro del cuarto y notó dos camas contra una pared separadas por un pequeño buró con una lámpara. Dos juegos de gavetas contra otra pared con una puerta al baño entre ellas y en la pared opuesta a la puerta frente a la que se hallaba parado había una ventana relativamente grande… con cerrojos en ella. Las paredes eran de un gris seco y ladrillo terroso. Yuri ladeó una pequeña sonrisa. El lugar tenía más carácter que la institución.

–Éste será tu nuevo cuarto… –Boris también había entrado y permanecía de pie junto al niño que le llegaba a la altura de su hombro–. Puedes sentirte libre de vagar por la abadía, conocer a los otros chicos… hacer… amigos –las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y Yuri se dio cuenta de ello.

Boris se dio la vuelta para irse.

–No crees líos, niño, exijo orden en mi abadía. –Su tono se volvió frío de inmediato. Yuri escuchó cómo se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo al patio trasero de la abadía, allí habían más edificios, más árboles y nieve… y gente…

Colocó su mano en el helado vidrio y lo recorrió con sus dedos, dejando marcas en la niebla… Dejó la habitación… para hacer amigos.

* * *

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta que encontró su camino afuera. Salió al frío escalón de cemento antes de pisar la nieve, donde había unos treinta niños jugando.

Ellos lo notaron y unos cuantos se detuvieron para observarlo de una manera que, ellos consideraban, resultaba intimidante. Yuri caminó en el suelo cubierto de nieve y miró hacia abajo al sentir cómo ésta era aplastada bajo sus pies. Pese a haber vivido en Rusia toda su vida, había tenido limitadas experiencias con ella.

Se hincó en la nieve y enterró su pálida mano desnuda en la gruesa capa y, al momento, sintió el efecto de adormecimiento que poseía. De cualquier manera, él no estaba muy interesado en la nieve, él estaba calculando cuántas horas tendría hasta que la medicación comenzara a abandonar su sistema… hasta que tuviese libre albedrío de nuevo.

Se puso de pie, otra vez, y caminó por el patio y pasó de largo a los niños hasta que estuvo cerca de las negras paredes de la abadía. Estaba tranquilo y estaba muy cerca del hielo que cubría las paredes.

Yuri aguzó el oído cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos en la nieve tras él, se dio la vuelta para encarar a cinco niños, todos mayores, venir en su dirección.

Todos se veían rudos y sucios, cubiertos en abrigos, guantes y bufandas, sus botas sucias y sus caras acabadas y de apariencia enferma. Uno de los que tenían más cicatrices dio un paso al frente, él era probablemente el más abusivo del grupo. Yuri simplemente permaneció quieto, no tan cálidamente vestido con una playera blanca y pantalones, además de no estar en una fase libre, y ni más ni menos, completamente impávido

–¿Crees que puedes pasar de largo al comité de bienvenida, niño lindo? –le habló con una voz seca y apremiante, con un leve toque de humor.

Yuri inclinó la cabeza, esta era la primera vez que se habían referido a él como "niño bonito" y no lo ofendió tanto como atrajo su curiosidad del porqué eso sería un insulto.

–Nadie nos pasa de largo… es un procedimiento bastante doloroso, pero estamos altamente entrenados, así que será rápido. Por supuesto, vamos a tener que arruinar esa bonita cara que tienes. –Se rió y los otros cuatro siguieron su ejemplo.

Sus palabras de repente entraron en la mente de Yuri como ofensivas, después de todo, las mujeres eran bonitas… su madre había sido bonita, ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. El chico notó este cambio.

–¿Estás sonriendo? Eres valiente… –le dijo y avanzó hacia Yuri.

Fue una situación espantosa de ver, pero un niño joven sentado en los edificios de la escuela en la abadía, había presenciado cómo los cinco chicos golpeaban al pelirrojo violentamente. Suspiró al ver cómo se alejaban del niño que yacía en la nieve, sus puños cerrados en los bolsillos de su abrigo, cuando los escuchó reírse y hacer bromas después de golpearlo tan injustamente. Uno en uno, dos en uno a lo mucho, pero no tantos.

Yuri abrió sus ojos y se centró en los tres pares de pies frente a él. No podía sentir nada más que el frío entumecimiento de la nieve y hielo, puesto que yacía cerca de la pared. Los escuchó bromear y miró a las sucias botas del líder del grupo. Sólo habían pasado algunas horas y las cosas ya estaban yendo mal, pero sólo porque no podía conducirse de la manera que quería.

Sus uñas se enterraron en el hielo de una manera lenta y probablemente dolorosa, arrancando sus uñas y los pequeños restos transparentes del hielo haciendo sonidos horripilantes, atrayendo toda la atención y causando que el líder frunciera el ceño.

–¿Qué dem…

Fue silenciado cuando os brazos de Yuri se soltaron y agarraron su tobillo, provocando que se cayera gritando y tratando de sostenerse del aire, pero fue muy tarde, cuando su cráneo conectó con el hielo sólido un crujido pudo escucharse. Yuri observó cómo los otros chicos se apresuraban a ayudarlo. Pudo ver la sangre en sus manos cuando levantaron la cabeza de su amigo.

Yuri rodó a su espalda desde su costado y se sentó en un rápido movimiento, podía oler su propia sangre en su rostro. Miró al resto de ellos. Sus ojos mantenían mucha furia no expresada, al tiempo que jalaban a su amigo lejos a través de la nieve, tratando de escapar.

Yuri estaba molesto, pero no lo podía mostrar, ya que continuaba bajo la influencia de la medicación. Se quejó internamente y entonces se sintió ansioso cuando pensó lo que podría hacerles a aquellos que lo hicieron sangrar.

–¿Puedo darte una mano?

Yuri miró hacia arriba al niño de cabello claro. Yuri levantó su mano lentamente, una mano firme alcanzó la suya y lo jaló hacia arriba.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frío y él estaba ensangrentado, pero el agarre de la mano del chico era fuerte.

–Mi nombre es Bryan… –comenzó a presentarse cuando se centró en Yuri, quien no soltaba su mano–. Oye… ¿podrías soltarme? –Bryan pidió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pero el agarre de Yuri se apretó inmediatamente y Bryan dejó un pequeño gruñido, al tiempo que intentaba de estrujar a su vez. Los ojos de Tala mostraron una mirada de interés puro al ver el rostro de Bryan contraerse por el dolor.

–¡Déjame ir, imbécil! –gritó, queriendo pelear contra Yuri, sin lograrlo. Estaba en medio de un dolor paralizante como nunca lo había experimentado.

–Grita… –las palabras emanaron de los labios azulados de Yuri, mientras tentaba a Bryan.

Bryan frunció el ceño al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de Yuri y trataba de liberarse.

–Aléjate, fenómeno… –le gritó antes de volver a gruñir por el dolor.

Yuri sonrió al sentir los huesos tronar ligeramente y entonces, el sonido de pasos en la nieve se dejaron oír y volteó a ver a otro chico, se veía más joven, pero probablemente tendría la misma edad que ellos.

Tenía una bufanda larga que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y una mirada oscura en sus ojos… un cabello de dos tonalidades de azul. Yuri notó un fiero y probablemente permanente ceño fruncido en su faz.

–Oye… te pidió que lo soltara –le espetó, observando a Bryan con curiosidad. La manera en la que Bryan se retorcía parecía irreal.

–Dios, Kai… él está… aplastando mi mano… –gritó Bryan y cayó de rodillas.

Kai funció el ceño, ¿eso era posible?

Miró a Yuri, quien lo miraba a su vez.

–Suéltalo –dijo Kai.

Yuri inclinó su cabeza con un poco de interés en la arrogancia del joven.

–Bien… –dijo Kai abruptamente y levantó una pierna musculosa y bien entreada para patear a Yuri en el costado con el impacto necesario para sacarle todo el aire… y derribarlo por completo.

Cayó al suelo, resbalando en el hielo y nieve y sostuvo su costado, tratando de respirar antes de soltar un tosido seco, que le impidió moverse de nuevo.

Bryan se puso de pie, agarrando su mano con dolor. Kai observó cómo el chico yacía inconsciente, pálido, ensangrentado, apaleado y con su complexión casi azul por el frío.

–Deberíamos llevarlo a su cuarto antes de que Boris lo encuentre –dijo Kai, mirando a Bryan, quien tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su pálido rostro.

–¿Qué? –Kai preguntó medio interesado.

Los ojos de Bryan se iluminaron.

–Él… él aplastó mi mano… –dijo sorprendido.

Los dos chicos ahora se le quedaron mirando a la carne azul, abatida y desfigurada de la mano de Bryan. Bryan estaba horrorizado, Kai… bueno…


	7. En un Pequeño Espacio

**Título–** The Devil in Me

**Autor–** Lyson

**Disclaimer–** Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki. La mente maestra detrás de este fanfiction es _Lyson_, quien me concedió el honor de traducirlo.

**Advertencias–** Yaoi, angst, violencia, gore, sangre, violación y violencia sexual explícita.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete – En un Pequeño Espacio **

Yuri se depertó en una cama en la habitación que le habían asignado. Se sentó y miró alrededor. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosas. Podía sentir que la medicación se había agotado y sus extremidades ya no se sentían pesadas.

Miró por la ventana y vio que afuera ya estaba oscuro, pero las luces de la recámara estaban encendidas. Obviamente había dormido mientras se acababan los remanentes de la medicación. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero un dolor agudo atravesó su costado. Se quejó por lo bajo, recordando cómo había sucedido. Aún tenía un labio partido, el cual lamió ligeramente.

Sin embargo, lo que más recordaba era la patada. Para él, lo visual era un niño como una mancha bicolor; no obstante, sabía que lo reconocería fácilmente. Se levantó y se sacudió el dolor.

–¿A dónde vas?

Yuri se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico sentado en la otra cama del cuarto. El chico con cabello azul. Se retorció un poco con la relajada sonrisa que el otro joven tenía y permaneció completamente inmóvil.

Kai lo miró.

–Te hice una pregunta –le remarcó, levantándose de su cama.

Yuri naturalmente hubiese escogido no hablar. Sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad, al tiempo que Kai se aproximaba. Para entonces ya se había figurado que él y Kai compartían habitación, lo cual lo hacía más fácil.

Una vez que Kai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Yuri lo agarró por el cabello sin aviso y lo jaló para adelante hacia él, como eran de estaturas similares, esto no fue tan difícil. Sólo que Yuri era más ligero, por lo que Kai, al ir hacia adelante sin molestia, tratando de noquear a Yuri hacia atrás, provocando que ambos colapsaran en el frío suelo de piedra.

Yuri todavía mantenía el agarre en su cabello y Kai gruñó por el dolor, al sentir cómo Yuri estaba tirando de las raíces de su cabello. Estaba más o menos encima de Yuri, por lo que intentó maniobrar para tomar la cabeza de Yuri, la cual estrelló en la piedra fuertemente, haciendo que las manos de Yuri soltaran su cabello.

Sintió una pequeña onda de alivio al haber sido soltado, mas sintió cómo las manos de Yuri se aferraban una vez más. No podía observar el rostro del ojiazul, puesto que su cabeza era mantenida en un ángulo oscuro, pero de nuevo estrelló la cabeza del pelirrojo contra el suelo y, en lugar de pequeños gruñidos de ira, escuchó una respiración y las manos cayeron de su cabello.

Kai se levantó del niño ligeramente más pequeño y gruñó del dolor, mientras caminaba con una mano en su cabello, lejos de Yuri. Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas cerca de una de las camas y miró sus manos, viendo la sangre en ellas y mechones de cabello.

–Dios… –murmuró y dejó escapar un siseo adolorido, al aplicar leve presión en la, próxima a ser, hinchada parte de su cabeza.

Kai miró a Yuri, quien había rodado a su otro lado. Kai podía visualizar su espalda y pudo ver la sangre tiñendo el cabello rojo desde la herida en su cráneo. Yuri estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y Kai sacudió la suya.

–Perra loca… –susurró y se levantó lentamente.

Caminó hacia su cama y se rió por lo bajo, pensando en qué tan interesantes habían sido sus encuentros más recientes con el niño. Kai se giró para ver a Yuri de nuevo, deteniéndose en seco en sus movimientos cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba allí. Volteó a su alrededor y la idea de una sosa película de terror cruzó por su mente antes de escuchar, más que sentir, al principio, un zumbido en sus oídos.

Kai trastabilló hacia atrás antes de que otro golpe retumbara y registrara que estaba siendo atacado con inmensa fuerza. Su visión se volvió borrosa y la sangre escapó de sus labios y nariz, pero se centró en la mano de Yuri.

Kai apresuró a Yuri hacia el suelo por segunda vez, pero esta ocasión, los papeles estaban volteados. Yuri estaba inclinado hacia abajo, sus dientes cerrados en torno a la oreja de Kai. Kai gritó.

–¡Aaaahh! –exclamó, al agarrar los hombres de Yuri y empujarlo lejos de sí, pero no pudo, ya que sintió su carne desgarrarse y su cartílago crujir al tener esos dientes presionados en su carne.

–¡Aaahh! ¡Suéltame, maldito loco! –vociferó del dolor y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, al tener las manos de Yuri aferradas a su cabello. Chilló del dolor, al sentir el mordisco en su oído… como si Yuri se lo estuviera comiendo.

–Aaah… nghhh… –Estaba demasiado adolorido como para gritar, como si su cabeza estuviese paralizada del dolor sordo. Escuchó una risa sádica en su oído y entonces Yuri se sentó sobre él.

Él lamió la sangre que le corría por su barbilla y sus ojos azules se llenaron con una mirada vacía pero divertida al observar a Kai yacer bajo de él, sangrando. Kai lo estaba viendo, respirando agitadamente con sus ojos medio cerrados, su cabeza abotagada y un sonido chirriante ensordeciendo sus oídos. Lo miró alzar una mano, tocar la sangre en su barbilla y poner sus dedos en la boca como lo hubiese hecho un niño pequeño.

Kai sacudió la cabeza un poco impactado. Quería sentarse y dirigirse al baño, así que cuando vio a Yuri estirarse para alcanzar algo, se sentó. Pero Yuri estuvo sobre él en un latido y los ojos de Kai se abrieron grandemente cuando vio el gran ladrillo en las manos de Yuri.

Un ladrillo que Kai había guardado para propósitos de defensa bajo su cama y que ahora se encontraba en las manos de Yuri. La mirada en los ojos del chico era una de felicidad. Kai tomó un respiro, al tiempo que Yuri alzaba el ladrillo sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Yuri planeaba matarlo.

–Oh, mierda… –susurró.

Pero Yuri se distrajo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y cuatro hombres se apresuraron a entrar. Bajó el ladrillo lentamente y sus ojos recayeron en Kai, quien en ningún momento se había mostrado asustado o moribundo, pero los ojos de Yuri mantuvieron la amenaza de un posterior encuentro. Kai lo complació con un guiño, mientras los guardias jalaban a Yuri lejos de él, con lo que pudo relajarse en el suelo. Su mano se levantó para sentir la fría humedad de su sangre en su rostro y oído, el cual permanecía intacto… en su mayor parte.

–Wow, parece que estos dos se acoplaron bien… –uno de los guardias, sosteniendo a Yuri firmemente con sus manos tras su espalda, se burló viendo la sangre en la barbilla de Yuri y corriendo por la parte de atrás de su cuello, manchando sus ropas blancas.

Los otros dos guardias también se rieron.

–Y Kai parece como si se lo hubieran cargado… –uno comentó, mientras Kai se sentaba lóbregamente y los miraba con odio.

Boris había permanecido en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Por qué han de ser siempre los difíciles mi problema? –se quejó secamente, al ver a Kai levantarse temblando un poco.

–A la enfermería ustedes dos… y tú, ve con ellos, no sea que tengamos otro pequeño episodio… –Boris le indicó al guardia que sostenía a Yuri, puesto que sabía que Kai no daría problemas.

Kai pasó a Boris de largo y el guardia llevó a Yuri bruscamente hacia la salida. Boris quedó impactado cuando Yuri escupió un pedazo de carne a sus pies antes de que el guardia lo empujara por el pasillo. Boris se inclinó y recogió la carne medio masticada y alzó una ceja oscura al notar el diminuto fragmento de oreja.

–Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días… –se levantó y le entregó la carne sanguinolenta a un guardia, quien hizo una cara de claro disgusto.

Boris dejó el cuarto.

–Limpien el desastre –les ordenó.

La enfermería era un cuarto pintado de gris opaco y blanco, con una camilla y dos cabinetes llenos de criterios médicos. El enfermero era hombre y estaba tratando el oído de Kai con una mirada perturbada, cuando el guardia se plantó con Yuri en la puerta.

–Voy a limpiar esto, Kai. Debes mantenerla limpia o definitivamente se infectará… Un pedazo de tu oreja está faltando, pero es una pieza muy pequeña… –razonó, al empapar una gasa con líquido antiséptico.

Kai miró Yuri, quien estaba observando sus propias manos ensangrentadas como si poseyeran algo que él quisiera. El guardia no paraba de sonreírle a Kai.

–Te jodió, Hiwatari. La primera vez que veo más sangre en alguien que fuera tuya. –Se rió–. Y ese pedazo de oreja estaba todo masticado… –Le dio un codazo a Yuri, quien se crispó ligeramente–. La escupió a los pies de Boris. –El guardia se botó de la risa.

Yuri lo miraba frunciendo levemente el ceño, como si no le hubiese estado poniendo atención al hombre y sólo ahora se diera cuenta que se estaba riendo.

Kai siseó cuando la enfermera le aplicó la gasa con antiséptico para limpiar las heridas, debido a que quemaba y punzaba en su piel expuesta.

–Tu cuero cabelludo también está sangrando… asegúrate de sumergir tu cabeza en agua caliente y mantener tu cabello limpio hasta que sane… No está abierto, así que no habrá necesidad de coser –el enfermero le explicó, mientras preparaba un vendaje para el oído de Kai.

Kai estaba pensando en Yuri… y cómo lo había subestimado. Nunca había visto una persona tan enferma en su vida. Yuri incluso vencía a Bryan y su mente retorcida. La mirada que había visto y la risa de alegría pura que había escuchado, le decían que no podía dejarle ventaja al niño nuevamente… él había estado preparado para matar a Kai después de todo.

Una vez que el enfermero hubo terminado con Kai, le entregó una pequeña botella de antiséptico y un poco de gasa. Los niños de la abadía solían atender sus propias heridas si no eran muy serias. Kai se levantó y se paró junto al guardia cuando Yuri fue llamado para sentarse en la cama.

Yuri no se movió, únicamente inclinó su cabeza hacia el enfermero inocentemente. El enfermero frunció el ceño.

–Vamos, Yuri, para que pueda limpiar tus heridas –lo dijo en plural al notar el labio partido y el ojo morado que portaba el niño.

Yuri pestañeó y tocó la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintió la dura sangre seca en su cabello, empujó un poco más y sintió la cortada en su cuero cabelludo y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

El enfermero suspiró, era pasada la una de la mañana y estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, así que le entregó el antiséptico y la gasa a Yuri, quien, sorprendentemente, los tomó y se despidió con la mano.

–Vete ya… y lidia con tu propia estupidez… –le dijo irritado.

El guardia roló los ojos y tomó los hombros de ambos niños y los condujo por el corredor, de regreso a su habitación compartida.

Llegaron allí tras unos minutos y el guardia vio Kai irse a su cama y dejar escapar un suspiro incómodo mientras se sentaba en su cama. Yuri permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta.

–Miren, ustedes dos, no más peleas de perras… duerman un poco, porque hay entrenamiento mañana –el guardia les ordenó y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Kai miró a Yuri cansinamente y Yuri le devolvió la mirada. Se continuaron viendo fijamente por un rato bajo la pálida iluminación de la recámara.

Kai pensaba cómo había algo realmente mal con el niño, pero de una manera fascinante y Yuri pensaba qué tan insatisfactorio había sido el no ver el miedo de morir en los ojos de alguien, lo ponía sumamente furioso el ver una mirada calmada cuando estaba a punto de dejar caer el golpe final y más excitante en la cabeza de Kai.

Yuri tenía muchos moretones y heridas, así que fue a sentarse en su propia cama con su espalda hacia Kai, mas Kai no tenía intenciones de causar ningún altercado, sólo quería dormir.

Miró al niño sentado con postura rígida y suspiró.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Kai… –dijo, mientras yacía boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

Yuri miró directamente hacia adelante, pero se dio cuenta de las palabras de Kai. Sus ojos azules brillaron con una chispa de interés.

–Mi nombre es Tala…

* * *

Y este es el comienzo de la locura… Espero que les hayan gustado estos tres capítulo. ¡Qué emoción, ya casi llegamos a la mitad de esta gran historia. Espero escuchar lo que tienen qué decir respecto a este fic. Muchas gracias por leer, pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review en los capítulos pasados:

**Saint lolita**

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**

**PPBKAI**

**Sasu-chan Uchiha Hiwatari**


End file.
